·El caso de los padres·
by Underword
Summary: Phoenix Wright se encontró con Edgeworth después de varios meses desde lo ocurrido en el caso del puente, ambos están dispuestos a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos pero también habrá una sorpresa que Phoenix ha estado tratando de decir a su rival: que era padre. ¿Cómo lo tomará? P x E


**·El caso de los padres·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Phoenix Wright se encontró con Edgeworth después de varios meses desde lo ocurrido en el caso del puente, ambos están dispuestos a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos pero también habrá una sorpresa que Phoenix ha estado tratando de decir a su rival: que era padre. ¿Cómo lo tomará?

**Género: Humor/ Romance. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix)**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_-pensamientos_-

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney fueron modificados por las edades.**

* * *

><p>·<strong>El caso de los padres·<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos de aquel día**

Phoenix estaba feliz de que todo había sido resuelto, el crimen no iba terminar a sabiendas pero el caso que casi costó su vida como las personas que más importaban finalmente llegó a su fin.

Maya tenía unos pocos días en pasar momentos con él contando a Pearl, debido que la médium le había anunciado que muy pronto tendría que regresar de la Aldea Kurain para convertirse en la futura maestra. Y no sólo era eso, Edgeworth también tendría que volver a Europa en unas pocas semanas.

Eso significa, que nuestro querido abogado defensor tendría que despedirse de sus amigos, aquellas personas que lo acompañaron en la mayoría de los casos más locos, extraños, dolorosos e inolvidables que ha tenido. Aquellos que siempre lo acompañaron por el resto de su vida como el abogado defensor, así que en lugar de desanimarse por que sería la última vez que los vería.

Pasaría el resto de los días que le quedaba antes de que llegara la despedida.

Con Maya y Pearl han decidido cambiar un poco la rutina como ir de paseo al parque de diversiones por ejemplo, también ir nuevamente al Circo Berry (Maya quería ver por última vez el gran truco de Max Galactica) contando la visita al Global Studio para ver a Will Powers y lo nuevo que sacaron del Samurai de Acero (consiguieron varios cromos coleccionables con el autógrafo del actor contando los DVD's del Samurai de Acero y la Princesa Rosa, Pearl adoraba el romance entre Samurai de Níquel con la Princesa Misola) y otras aventuras más. Sin olvidarse de pasar más tiempo con su viejo amigo y rival, Miles Edgeworth.

Al principio el fiscal se había negado aquello, pero tras la insistencia de Larry sobre pasar tiempo de calidad los tres para revivir recuerdos, tanto el abogado defensor y el fiscal no les quedó más remedio que sumar a Burtz también.

Aunque Phoenix disfrutaba pasar a solas con Edgeworth, la verdad le encantaba. Y pensar que aquel niño que fue primero en creer en él y defenderlo, se convirtió en un hombre diferente. Un fiscal famoso y temido por muchos, por su título "Fiscal Demonio" y que había sido derrotado por un abogado defensor en aquella vez cuando se reencontraron.

Por lo menos, ahora el fiscal se mostraba un poco más abierto comparado como era cuando lo vio en persona en sus comienzos de la abogacía.

En ese día, parecía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Y todo esto pasó cuando visitaron a un lugar donde jamás pensó que volvería a poner un pie ahí.

A pesar de su estado aturdido en cuanto vio el letrero y el ambiente en sí, cuyo pequeño bosque era iluminado por los rayos dorados de los faroles continuó el recorrido para seguir en silencio a su compañero.

Era extraño que hayan vuelto ahí, después de 2 años. Fue por un caso que cambió mucho tanto para Phoenix como para Miles, ese caso fue uno doloroso y oscuro donde trajo desde el más fondo de las tinieblas un incidente que estuvo atormentando al fiscal desde hace más de 17 años.

La pregunta principal de Phoenix era, ¿por qué han venido aquí? ¿por qué Edgeworth le trajo a un lugar como este para pasar sus últimos días con él?

¿Por qué en el Lago Gourd?

Después de caminar por largos ratos llegaron hasta la orilla de la playa, las huellas dejaban multiples marcas en la arena, se podía apreciar por la intensa luz plateada de la luna pendida desde lo más alto del vasto cielo nocturno.

El fiscal se detuvo, Phoenix hizo lo mismo.

-Te acuerdas de esto… ¿no? –comenzó el peligris después de un largo rato de silencio sin siquiera mirar al abogado defensor.

-S-Sí –fue lo único que el aludido pudo pronunciar, le incomodaba este silencio reinando en una tensión tan pesada como el plomo.

Aun así, el fiscal continuó.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo –comentó, Phoenix no sabía si lo decía para sí o si se lo dirigía a él.

-Ha pasado como más de 2 años –

-Sí…en aquella vez –pausó- Jamás pensé que volvería aquí…y supongo que, quieres saber porqué he decidido venir a este lugar contigo.

El pelinegro se quedó en un largo e incomodo silencio, en este mismo instante su cabeza estaba apenas en funcionamiento y su mente parecía en blanco, no tenía ninguna respuesta preparada para momentos así contando si habría caos a lo que iba a venir.

-En aquel día que resultó…fatídico para mí –Edgeworth al hablar, Phoenix notó que su tono había cambiado. No sonaba a lo que usaba habitualmente, detrás de aquella seriedad que el fiscal siempre presentaba sabía que por dentro escondía una debilidad…esa debilidad tan frágil y adolorida que evitaba a toda costa salir a la luz, podía entender porqué siempre era una persona distante y reservada con pocas palabras- Todos han creído que fui yo, nadie estaba pensando lo contrario por ese crimen, tampoco algún valiente que haya querido echarme la mano…

-…-

-En ese momento, yo también estaba dudando…estaba dejando de creer en mí mismo… -

-Edgeworth… -

El fiscal finalmente se giró para encararlo, Phoenix quedó en silencio en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada de Miles no había frialdad ni petulancia, tampoco esa seriedad que parecía asesinarte, sino había dolor…teñido de melancolía y una tristeza tan profunda que parecía ahogarse en un pozo de lágrimas.

No tenía palabras para aquello, no podía saber como expresarlo.

-Pero, tú… -pausó en un silencio que parecía eterno, aunque solo han pasado unos nanosegundos- tú… siempre tenía que ser tú… -bajó la mirada al suelo mientras apretaba los puños, el abogado lo miró con preocupación pero además sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial que denotaba empatía y dolor por el sufrimiento de su amigo.

Se acercó a unos pasos, no tan cerca para guardar distancia.

-Siempre estás para alguien a pesar que te rechacen, siempre estás firme a pesar que quieren desmoronarte, siempre te preocupas por otros antes que tú mismo…siempre haz sido así conmigo…a pesar que yo… -sus puños se apretaron a un más tanto que sus nudillos parecían tornarse blanco- …Yo no haya hecho algo por ti...ni siquiera…cuando estuviste a punto de morir.

Había resentimiento en lo último, y eso Phoenix lo notó muy bien. Pero ese resentimiento no iba dirigido a él sino al mismo Edgeworth.

-Eso no es verdad –espetó después de largos ratos de estar callado.

-¡Claro que sí! –

Parpadeó por el tono de voz de Miles, pero aun así no se dejó torcer.

-Me haz ayudado cuando te he necesitado, haz estado ahí cuando yo siendo terco y testarudo te había dicho que no te necesitaba y haz aparecido en momentos inoportunos…Edgeworth, no me haz fallado y yo creo que nunca lo harás –afirmó mirándolo con intensidad-

El peligris quedó en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules del pelinegro que seguía brillando con la misma intensidad.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró- ¿Por qué confías tanto en mí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… Siempre he creído…desde que nos hemos reencontrado, que algo en ti sigue estando ese mismo Edgeworth que conocí siendo niño y nunca se fue, a pesar de los 17 largos años que ha pasado.

Miles abrió los ojos ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Se que suena ridículo para ti, pero es verdad nunca dejé de creer en ti ni siquiera desde que supe que eras fiscal y por eso yo… -

Las palabras no le llegaron en cuanto Miles lo tomó por las solapas de su traje y lo atrajo para sí, chocando sus labios con los suyos suavemente. Phoenix apenas podía ser consciente lo que estaba pasando en este mismo momento, una vez que su cerebro volvió a conectarse la sorpresa no tardó en apoderarse en sus pensamientos.

¡Miles Edgeworth lo estaba besando!

Sus labios se sentían…cálidos y suaves al tacto muy contrario a la personalidad distante y fría del fiscal, en lugar de disgusto, se sentía agradable e intenso, tanto que sentía que se iba a desmayar. La experiencia era una tormenta de emociones, tanta confusión y placer juntos le provocaba mareos, pero un mareo sumamente…agradable.

Una vez que se separaron, podía sentir el cálido aliento de Edgeworth en sus labios y un creciente calor intenso colarse por su rostro, en este mismo instante juraría que su rostro estaba rojo como tomate.

-Siempre…haz sido tú, desde que he recibido esas cartas…nunca dejé de pensar en ti. Maldición, Wright –dijo entre susurros, no había molestia en su voz ni siquiera irritación, no podía describirlo no ante una sensación nueva que estaba experimentando ahora.

Parpadeó ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Entonces…sí las haz recibido –

Miles asintió.

-La razón por la que no te he respondido, fue en mis años oscuros de mi carrera cuando comencé a ser fiscal. Manfred no podía permitirme aferrarme a mi pasado, para ser un fiscal con historial perfecto no puedo dejar que el pasado y las emociones se entrometan en mi camino –sin soltar las solapas de Phoenix, bajó la mirada al suelo. No sentía valor alguno para encarar algo que siempre lo había ocultado desde su adolescencia, y había creído que estaba enterrado junto con el resto de sus otros oscuros recuerdos, oh, cuan equivocado estaba- Las he leído, todas y cada una de ellas. No haz cambiado nada, cuando volví a verte después de tantos años, siempre haz estado preocupándote de mí como lo haz hecho cuando niños.

Phoenix negó la cabeza con suavidad para luego, tomar suavemente el mentón de Miles para que lo mirara directamente.

-Jamás dejé de hacerlo, no sólo en aquella vez. Cuando te habías cambiado de colegio, cuando en mis años universitarios me había enterado que te habías hecho fiscal, cuando volví a verte en los tribunales, cuando dejaste aquella nota y creí que habías muerto… todas esas veces, nunca dejé de pensar en ti –Edgeworth pudo notar que aquel brillo en la mirada azul de su rival había una notable tristeza y melancolía, jamás lo había visto de aquella manera. Phoenix siempre fue alguien que escondía sus propias preocupaciones ante sus amigos y cuando, en verdad, lo demostraba Miles siempre había estado ausente. Esta vez, no sabía que hacer. Esto iba más allá de su lógica y razonamiento- Cada vez que intentaba acercarte, te podía sentir lejos. Sea por tu manera de ser distante o lejos del país, siempre he creído que no tenía la posibilidad de estar cerca de ti. Desde que te habías mudado y no he podido saber nada de mi mejor amigo, me he hecho estas preguntas ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te habías ido? ¿Por qué nunca he podido estar a tu lado como tu mejor amigo? Y…nunca obtuve ninguna respuesta.

Si no fuera la mano de Phoenix manteniendo con suavidad su barbilla, en este mismo instante preferiría ver el suelo nuevamente que ver sus ojos.

-Lo siento –susurró con dolor.

El abogado le sonrió con una sinceridad que Miles nunca lo había visto, mientras viajaba su mano a la mejilla de su amigo. Era increíblemente suave al tacto.

-No necesitas disculparte después de lo que hiciste, mis dudas finalmente se aclararon –sin más vacilación, lo besó cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aun más el contacto. Miles abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero lo imitó aferrándose al cuerpo cálido del abogado por miedo a perder aquella sensación que siempre anheló en cuanto lo descubrió.

No importaba el tiempo así tampoco las opiniones públicas, todas esas dudas se esfumaron y el mundo parecía estar debajo de ellos. Lo único que importaba era el beso que expresaba aquellas emociones reprimidas y sentimientos encontrados convertidos en calor embriagante y agradable.

Luego de separarse, sus frentes se tocaron. Phoenix le miró intensamente al fiscal, y este le devolvió la mirada en silencio, no sonreía pero algo en sus ojos se encontraba esa misma intensidad que sentía el pelinegro. El abogado le sonrío.

-Me gustas mucho, Miles –

.

Ha pasado los días, y ahora llegó la hora de las despedidas. La vida de los seres humanos era así, las despedidas podían ser dolorosas era similar cuando una persona deja de ser un niño y tiene que aceptar el crecimiento de la madurez. Muchos experimentaban aquella tristeza sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra que no fuese un "adiós", los seres queridos que se iban era como si las mismas hojas de los árboles se desprendían ante el soplo del viento y se perdían a algún destino desconocido.

Pero, todos sabemos que dentro de las despedidas hay llegadas. Uno no sabe cuando o en qué momento, pero siempre habrá y llegará el día en que uno va recibir a sus seres queridos en otra vida.

Hay que creer y seguir creyendo la frase "No es un adiós, es un hasta luego".

Los trenes iban y venían a medida que el horario estimado de la parada corría, los murmullos de los pasajeros no dejaban de viajar por los aires sin dar una oportunidad de silencio, él lugar era ruidoso y el mar de personas moviéndose de aquí para allá, en resumen un caos.

-¡Nick! Supongo que llegó la hora –Maya lo miraba con una sonrisa, aunque el abogado sabía que sus ojos no ocultaban la tristeza que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

-Sí, es la hora que regreses a la Aldea Kurain para continuar tus entrenamientos –su tono de habla sonaba algo desanimado, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por su amiga.

-WAAAAAHHH! –Pearls sollozaba sin poder disimularlo- ¡Señor Nick! ¡lo extrañaré!

-No llores Pearls, por favor –la verdad, no soportaba ver alguien llorar y menos a la pequeña y adorable Pearls.

-¡Pero no podré verlo más! Y…¡sería triste para Maya, la Mística también! WAAAAAHHHH –no tenía palabras para decir algo, jamás había visto a Pearls llorar mucho.

-Pearls, está bien. No llores, sabes que vamos a estar en contacto con Nick mientras estamos en entrenamiento y algún día cuando me convierta en maestra, Nick nos puede visitar -Maya le habló con tranquilidad tratando de aliviar a su prima.

-En serio… *snif*…seguiremos viéndolo, Sr. Nick –

-Claro que sí, Pearls. Te prometo que nos volveremos a vernos y las llamaré cuando pueda –

-E-Está bien –de repente la pequeña Fey se puso determinada y defensiva- No hagas esperar a Maya la Mística, porque después de todo…es su "persona especial" –puso los ojos llenos de admiración señal que estaba sumida en sus fantasías.

Phoenix no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Maya le miró con regaño y vergüenza.

-¡Pearls cuántas veces te he dicho que no hay nada entre Nick y yo! –infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia- Además…Nick es un hombre muy ocupado en su profesión como para pensar en esas cosas ¿no es así, Nick? –dicho esto envió una mirada de complicidad al susodicho.

-¿Q-QUEEÉ? –pronunció con sorpresa.

Pearl la miró sin entender, Maya le dijo que vaya a vigilar por si viniese el tren al que iban a partir. Una vez a solas, habló.

-Vamos, Nick no te hagas. Se qué pasó algo entre tú y el Sr. Edgeworth –

-E-Esto…yo…¿Cómo…lo

-¿Cómo lo supe? –le completó sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente- Por favor, era obvio. He notado lo mucho que te preocupas por el Sr. Edgeworth y nunca haz dejado de mostrar afecto por él. Además esas cosas como hacerte abogado sólo para verlo, no son las acciones que haría un viejo amigo, bueno… -se puso pensativa con el tema- Ahora que lo he notado, el Sr. Edgeworth también ha hecho cosas por ti porque…quién haría eso de viajar donde el otro lado del mundo sólo para saber si estabas bien.

Phoenix se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, ahora que Maya lo mencionaba estaba en lo cierto. Él había hecho todo por Edgeworth, desde que lo conoció siendo niños, nunca dejó de pensar en él cuando desapareció de su vida. También, las acciones de Edgeworth no se podía ignorar, había escuchado muchas veces del inspector Gumshoe diciendo cosas buenas de él por parte del mismo Edgeworth que, a veces, creyó que era un simple comentario o broma de mal gusto.

Admitía que le había tomado desprevenido, cuando el fiscal inesperadamente apareció, en cuanto, Larry le informó que tuvo un accidente.

-Ahh –suspiró soñadoramente ampliando una sonrisa entusiasta, muy opuesto a Pearls cuando delira en sus fantasías- Suena como una hermosa historia de amor entre amigos que fueron separados por un cruel destino y reunidos, una vez más, por un sentimiento mutuo …¡Sería genial escribir novelas sobre ustedes!

Phoenix la miró alarmada.

-¡Maya, no digas cosas vergonzosas! –_(Acaso no nota que lo dice en voz alta, ya la gente nos está mirando raros)-_

_-_Bueno, Nick. No te olvides del Sr. Edgeworth y hazlo feliz. O sino te estaré acechando todo el tiempo hasta que lo hagas –amenazó.

No sabía si sentía alivio o miedo ante esa amenaza.

-Hablando del Sr. Edgeworth…no era que hoy mismo se iría –

-¡! –

La verdad, en la mañana había llamado a Gumshoe preguntando por Edgeworth, parecía que el fiscal no se encontraba en su oficina debido las veces que ha llamado o ha recurrido ahí luego de aquel día en que se vieron en el lago Gourd. Y el inspector le había respondido "Amigo, el señor Edgeworth regresará a Europa este viernes y su avión partirá a las 19:00. No podré despedirlo debido a mi trabajo, pero ve tú…eres su amigo ¿no, amigo?".

Sí, hoy era viernes y era las…

-Nick! Son las 18:00 el avión del Sr. Edgeworth de irá en una hora y tinees poco tiempo –advirtió la joven médium totalmente alarmada.

Podía afirmar que la razón sería que el aeropuerto internacional se encuentre lejos de la estación del tren, el viaje en auto podría tomar más o menos 1 hora.

-Tienes que ir para decir por lo menos "Hasta pronto, Edgeworth. Te prometo que nos veremos algún día para nuestro amor" –

-Maya, eso sonó…muy cursi. Yo…yo le diría algo pero no de esa manera! –

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Ve y despídete del Sr. Edgeworth antes que sea tarde –

-Pe-pero, el tren –

Antes de decir una cosa, Pearl apareció corriendo precipitadamente.

-Maya, la mística. El tren ya llegó –

-…-

-Supongo que esto es un "hasta pronto, Nick" –

El abogado parpadeó atónito ante las recientes noticias, ¿de la muy pronto partida de Maya? ¿o de Edgeworth? Tal vez de ambos. Captó el mensaje con una tenue sonrisa y una mirada algo triste, le devolvió el último saludo de su querida amiga.

-Sí, hasta pronto. Maya-

-Promete que lo harás feliz y que seguirás buscando la verdad, cueste lo que cueste –

-Sí, lo haré. Y te prometo que seguiré pensando en ti y en Pearls, no me olvidaré –

-¡Claro que lo harás! Y yo te prometo que cuando nos encontremos, me habré convertido en la gran Maestra de la Aldea Kurain –

-Nos vemos pronto, Sr. Nick –saludó Pearls aparentando estar bien, aunque no lo está.

-nos veremos pronto, Maya…Pearls… -las saludó dándoles un abrazo cálido y una sonrisa sincera asegurando las promesas futuras. Y con una partida del tren, el abogado supo que no era un fin…tal como dijo la médium, esto no era un adiós. Era un hasta pronto, un nos veremos en algún momento de su vida. No sabía cuándo ni en que momento, pero podía afirmar, que muy pronto las vería.

Y esto también, iba para él.

Llegaría tarde.

No, por lo menos, debería intentarlo aunque falle su objetivo o triunfe. Tal como lo hacía en los tribunales y los oponentes con los que se ha enfrentado. Debería intentar llegar…al menos, para verlo por última vez.

…..

Esquivando los obstáculos y circunstancias que había en su camino, sus pies no dejaban de adquirir, cada vez, una velocidad desconocida, a medida, que sentía lo cerca que estaba…más cerca de su destino.

La adrenalina fue apoderándose de su cuerpo, ignorando su cansancio, el dolor muscular y la falta de aire.

Tenía que llegar…tenía que verlo.

Quería verlo, quería decirle un hasta pronto.

Fue recibido por una intensa luz, que lo obligó a cerrar, por un momento, sus ojos tras cruzar con prisa las puertas vidriosas de la entrada. Y un aire lleno de murmullos, no tardó en dar una bienvenida ruidosa, en un edificio ordenado y ostentoso.

Fue un claro mensaje que, finalmente llegó al aeropuerto.

Buscó con su mirada, alguna señal que delatara la presencia física de Edgeworth. Por lo menos, una pequeña señal que aún se encontraba en el edificio.

Sea alguien con cabello gris oscuro, un traje llamativo color escarlata o esos pañuelos que desafiaban la gravedad, colgado en el cuello.

Era difícil distinguirlo por las distancias, entre un infinito mar de gente que, parecía confundir sus sentidos incluyendo murmullos viajando en el aire parecían interminables.

Cómo le gustaría tener el martillo del Juez y gritar ¡Orden en la Sala! Para que se callen, ahora entendía un poco a Su Señoría.

Se sentía cansado, una vez que la adrenalina abandonó su sistema lentamente. Le dolía las piernas de tanto correr con frenesí y los pulmones luchaban por conseguir el aire que le faltaba.

No era el momento para descansar, pero…no podía encontrar una señal alguna de su viejo amigo, su rival, su confidente, su…amor de vida (no estaba seguro de aquello, Miles nunca le dijo lo contrario cuando le besó).

Era como si el mismo viento, se lo llevó silenciosamente.

Miró la hora que marcaba en un reloj gigante, eran las 19:30.

Phoenix se sentía desfallecer en una inesperada derrota, no pudo evitar suspirar de frustración y bajar la cabeza con decepción.

Había hecho todo para llegar hasta acá…y aún así, llegó tarde.

-Miles –murmuró para sí.

-¿Wright? –

Levantó la cabeza de manera automática, ante la voz que acaba de escuchar recientemente. ¿había oído bien? ¿o su cabeza le estaba dando una mala pasada debido al cansancio?

-Wright, detrás de ti-

Obedeciéndolo, giró su cabeza tras sí para encontrarse, cara a cara con aquel hombre que estuvo ausente a lo largo de su vida, pero presente en cada recuerdo, sueño y anhelo. Parecía inverosímil verlo con un abrigo gris, una camisa blanca sin su habitual corbata con volantes, pantalón de vestir negro. Ahora que lo veía, estaba distinto y más…interesante que su habitual traje rojo.

-Edgeworth? –

Phoenix no era el único mirón, el fiscal había notado que el abogado no llevaba su habitual traje azul, en su lugar vestía pantalón denim oscuro, camiseta negra con un saco color verde petróleo. Es la primera vez que lo veía en esa fachada, tan informal que parecía estar viendo a un distinto Phoenix.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tu avión partiría hace media hora –preguntó sin salirse del estupor.

Miles se recompuso para calmarse de la sorpresa.

-Se dio aviso que, en este momento, el avión tiene dificultades a causa de los vientos fuertes, lo cual eso significa que mi vuelo esta en pleno retraso –

Wright no pudo evitar alegrarse por escuchar aquella, era su oportunidad de dar su despedida.

-Wright ¿estás bien? Estás rojo y jadeando –

-Oh. _Lo notó –_se dijo para sí- Eh, sí. Acabo de acompañar a Maya y Pearls en la estación, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo para despedirte así que, me vine corriendo para acá –

Miles parpadeó sin poder ocultar un atisbo de incredulidad.

-V-viniste desde lejos corriendo…sólo por mí –lo último pronunció entre susurros pero Phoenix pudo escucharlo perfectamente. No es que sonara inverosímil lo que el abogado acaba de decir, de hecho, esas cosas sólo habría hecho Gumshoe (conociéndolo bien, el detective siempre fue una persona precipitada y dispuesta con todo lo imposible), aunque esto no debería ser sorpresa para el fiscal viniendo de Phoenix. Era como Gumshoe, pero distinto en su comparación (el abogado era una persona muy persistente, tanto que se acostumbró de aquello incluso si la razón fue su preocupación por él).

-No podía dejarte que te fueras solo, no como la otra vez…sin siquiera decirte un "hasta pronto" –

-…-

-¿Edgeworth? –llamó al notar que nuevamente vino ese silencio largo, tenso e incómodo entre ellos.

De repente, el fiscal se le acercó tomándolo abruptamente por el brazo para arrastrarlo a quien sabe donde.

-Edgeworth –siguió llamando sin obtener respuesta, intentaría seguirle el ritmo sino fuera por el susodicho que lo jalaba con fuerza- Maldición, Edgeworth –seguía sin responderle.

Se detuvieron en cuánto Miles lo llevó a un pasillo deshabitado y oscuro, pegándolo a la pared.

-Edgeworth, di al… -

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió los cálidos y suaves labios del fiscal pegado a los suyos, de una manera intensa pero tierna a la vez.

Casi se olvidaba de respirar o de pensar, tan sólo quería apegarse a esa sensación deliciosa que le causaba ese beso.

Sin poder evitarlo, dio un pequeño gemido y Miles se aprovechó para adentrar su lengua, ambos emitieron un gruñido al tacto tan íntimo y húmedo que sentía desfallecer al punto del delirio.

Ante la escasez del aire, tanto el fiscal como el abogado se separaron a regañadientes. Se quedaron un largo rato abrazados, sin separarse y solo mirarse a los ojos, descifrando algún sentimiento oculto en ellos, sin desafiarse como lo hacían en cada encuentro en los tribunales.

Era increíble cuántas cosas habían cambiado entre ambos con tan sólo poco tiempo.

-Atención, pasajeros. La aerolínea Skyline acaba de llegar, luego de superar las dificultosas tormentas, les rogamos disculpas por el retraso y que tengan un buen viaje –

Ante el aviso, los hizo regresar a la realidad. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la señal, que la hora de despedida llegó.

-Entonces… -habló finalmente Phoenix, después de un largo silencio- Tienes que partir.

-Sí –respondió Edgeworth con cierta dificultad, casi parecía que no quería separarse del cuerpo del abogado- Es la hora…

-Edgeworth… -lo miró a los ojos con intensidad- Te…te volveré a ver.

-Sí. Mi instancia en Europa durará poco y cuando regrese, mi decisión ya estará tomada –lo último, le respondió con firmeza luego de un silencio largo, pese que duró unos minutos.

Phoenix lo acompañó hasta la entrada a la aeronave, viendo dolorosamente como se alejaba el fiscal, dudó un momento. Rayos, esto era mucho más difícil que la despedida reciente de Maya y Pearl.

Tomando la respiración, habló.

-Miles –

El susodicho se detuvo para encararlo.

-¿Sí?...Phoenix –

Se quedó sin aire al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, esta era la primera vez y le sonaba muy atractiva.

-Cuando te vuelva a ver, te prometo que habré cambiado…seré un abogado que está dispuesto en siempre hallar la verdad, cueste lo que cueste, no importa que tan complicada sea la situación. No me rendiré –juró con determinación, podía sentir la pasión arder en sus ojos y en sus palabras junto con una mirada llena de resolución. El fiscal le sonrió, no había ironía ni condescendencia. Sino una sincera, su verdadera sonrisa, el verdadero Miles del que Phoenix jamás lo había vuelto a ver desde niños.

-Se que lo harás, y yo…también lo haré –y después de pronunciar aquello, se dirigió a su transporte.

Phoenix le siguió con la mirada sin siquiera apartarla.

Observando la aerolínea correr sus ruedas por la tierra para luego desplegarse y lanzarse en vuelo hacia el silencio como un ave; ahí supo que la presencia de Edgeworth se fue en cuánto el avión despegó.

En lugar de sentirse triste, sonrió con orgullo y confianza.

-_Nos veremos algún día, sé que nos veremos pronto aunque sea en otro momento…te prometo, Miles. Que esta vez, haré todo lo que pueda para mostrarte lo mejor de mí_ –

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y emprendió su camino a casa, se detuvo en cuanto encontró un objeto que nunca lo había visto desde que salió de la oficina.

-Una ¿carta? –

Un sobre color rojo con una letra impecablemente impresa en una cursiva elegante, se podía leer su nombre "Phoenix".

-Edgeworth –

De regreso a su apartamento, Phoenix se tiró directamente a la cama, totalmente abatido tanto física como emocional luego de tantas emociones que ocurrieron en tan sólo un día.

Miró el sobre depositado en la mesita de luz, podía leerlo en otro momento, pero su mente no dejaba de divagar el contenido y estaba seguro que la curiosidad que carcomía sus pensamientos, no lo dejarían dormir.

Tomando con cuidado el sobre, lo abrió despacio. No entendía sus nervios por tan sólo una carta, pero no era cualquiera…era una carta de Edgeworth.

Era la primera carta que recibía de él después de tanto tiempo, esperaba que fuera la respuesta a todas las correspondencias, que las ha enviado en sus tiempos de universitario.

Tomando la delicada hoja color crema, comenzó a leer cada palbra escrita en una caligrafía elegante e impecable, tal como su dueño.

.

_Phoenix: _

_Te escribo esto para decirte lo que siempre he intentado ocultar de todos incluyéndote, sé que he debido responderte después de mucho tiempo tus cartas. Sabes, debería haberte dado una orden de restricción por el gran número de correspondencias que llegaron a mi estancia, he estado ocultándolas de Manfred y de Franziska para evitar sospechas y manteniéndolas para mí._

_He notado que sigues preocupado por mí y preguntándome cada vez cómo estoy y por qué no me haz visto, luego de muchos años. Mi vida ha cambiado desde ese incidente que marcó mi mente, en los años que estuve bajo la tutela del fiscal von Karma, siempre creí que hacerme fiscal podría atrapar condenando a cada culpable que encuentre, especialmente al asesino de mi padre. Odie a cada abogado defensor con quienes me enfrenté y sin darme cuenta, te odié por haberte convertido en uno y he querido condenarte, sólo para evitar manchar mi historial perfecto. No he sido un amigo, no me merecía ser tu amigo. En aquella vez cuando fui acusado, hiciste lo contrario, me defendiste y creíste en mí cuando todo el mundo estaban en mi contra, incluso yo mismo perdí al fe. De no haber sido por ti, estaría en prisión y no me habría dado cuenta que el propio von Karma era el asesino de mi padre._

_Desde aquel día, sentí que algo en mí cambió. Y podía ver con claridad aquel sentimiento que siempre he estado esquivando a lo largo de mi carrera, ese sentimiento extraño y cálido siempre era por ti._

_Durante mis días como fiscal incluso en mi trabajo en el extranjero, nunca dejé de pensar en ti. Intentaba ocultarlo, me sentía incluso avergonzado al pensar que jamás me corresponderías, por esa razón me distanciaba para evitar que te dieras cuenta._

_Pero, tras nuestro encuentro en el Lago Gourd me sentí feliz, eran las palabras que siempre he anhelado y he estado esperando. Fue algo único y jamás me había sentido así desde que éramos niños, te puedo afirmar que mis tiempos de niñez que compartí contigo y Larry fueron realmente felices._

_No te puedo asegurar de cuánto durará mi estancia en Europa, pero trataré en llegar finalmente una decisión y decírtelo cuando nos encontremos._

_No hago muchas promesas, pero contigo haré una excepción por primera vez. Estaré en contacto todo lo que pueda, sea cartas o llamadas. Siempre estaré recordándote en cada momento, en cada lugar y no descuides de tu profesión también. Porque, la vez que nos enfrentemos, espero ver a ese abogado persistente, tirando faroles con sus discursos absurdos pero siguiendo su instinto en hallar la verdad._

_Y no se lo digas a nadie sobre esto, que sea solo entre nosotros._

_Si estás en problemas como siempre lo estás, házmelo saber y te ayudaré._

_Tuyo,_

_Miles Edgeworth_

_._

Phoenix tras finalizar su lectura, que resultó ser eterno con la sensación de Edgeworth grabado a fuego en su mente y en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Era como si el mismo Miles le hubiera hablado en persona. En cada oración, cada palabra, cada letra; todo aquello pertenecía a la persona que tanto le importaba, tanto lo admiraba y tanto lo amaba.

Miró la ventana de su dormitorio con cierta añoranza y melancolía.

Esperaba verlo pronto.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Yo, minna! Espero que les haya gustado uno de mis fic's de Ace Attorney. Para ser sincera, con sólo jugar sus videojuegos me he hecho fan de sus historias y personajes. Me encanta las parejas yaoi, en este caso, el NaruMitsu. Este es uno de mis primeros fic's, soy novata en esto y espero que les agrade.**

**Les aviso que muy pronto sabrán quienes son los siguientes personajes que aparecerán, tan sólo esperen, lean y dejen reviews, plis!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sayonara, baby.**

**Underword.**


End file.
